Food for Thought
Food for Thought is the nineteenth episode in season seven of . Synopsis While the team investigates the explosion of a gourmet food truck, Sheldon's new relationship could get him in big trouble at the lab. Plot Hawkes is with his new girlfriend Camille, enjoying a meal at a mobile food truck festival. The World on Wheels truck explodes, and the pair rush to help injured bystanders as the police and ambulances arrive. The team discovers that the explosive TATP was placed into a glass jar, which was glued to the truck’s propane tank and ignited. The only victim is Derby Chasen, the chef in the food truck. His apron protected his clothing as well as a bruise on his chest. Adam finds trace of a Chinese cave swallow’s spit on the apron, which leads the team to a rare dish called bird’s nest soup—and Derby’s former employer Broxton Langley. Derby was fired after Langley discovered him working in a food truck and using the chef’s recipes. He hit him with a potato ricer, causing the bruise on his chest and leaving behind the cave swallow spit. He may have hit Derby, but he didn’t kill him. A hot dog vendor named Odelin Gonzales filed numerous complaints against Derby, who was stealing his business by parking his truck illegally on the street. Jo and Flack speak to Odelin, but he claims he would never kill someone—besides, he was helping feed the homeless when Derby was killed, so he has an airtight alibi. The investigation takes a very different turn when the team looks into an address written on the inside of a takeout container from the World on Wheels truck. It’s a hotel address, and that particular room was rented by Gus Stilton on the night of the explosion. It turns out Derby only owned 50% of the truck, and Gus owns the other 50%. He was using the food trucks as a front for a prostitution ring. Derby wanted to stop selling sex from his truck once he owned 50%, but Gus wouldn’t let him. However, Gus says it wouldn’t make sense to blow up the truck when things were going so well. The glass jar filled with TATP was glued to the propane tank using a strong ceramic glue, and the killer left behind a fingerprint when he attached the bomb to the truck. The fingerprint leads them to a familiar name, but it’s not the Odelin Gonzales they already spoke to—it’s his son, Odelin Gonzales Jr. When the team picks him up to bring him in for questioning, Hawkes recognizes him from the food festival—he bumped into Hawkes right before the truck exploded. Odelin claims that he did what he had to do, and there was no other way to stop what was happening to his father’s business. He blew up the truck, and he says Derby was far from innocent because he was selling sex out of his truck. Odelin’s father walks in and reminds his son that it isn’t his place to judge whether or not Derby was innocent. Cast Main Cast *Gary Sinise as Mac Taylor *Sela Ward as Jo Danville *Carmine Giovinazzo as Danny Messer *Anna Belknap as Lindsay Messer *Robert Joy as Sid Hammerback *AJ Buckley as Adam Ross *Hill Harper as Sheldon Hawkes *Eddie Cahill as Don Flack Guest Cast * Lesley-Ann Brandt as Camille Jordanson * Alex Meraz as Odelin Gonzales Jr * Daniel Bonjour as Derby Chasen * Raoul Trujillo as Odelin Gonzales * Tyler Kain as Mia Wood * Matt Nolan as Gus Stilton * Anthony Azizi as Broxton Langley * Brandon Jones as Frat Boy * B.J. Clinkscales as Male Chef * Krishna Cole as Male Customer * Lance Irwin as Health Service Rep * Christopher Chen as Health Service Rep Music *'Pumped Up Kicks' by Foster the People. See Also Category:CSI: NY Season 7